Izzie's Rival
by emico997
Summary: Phineas has always been Isabella's true love. But when a mysterious girl steals Phineas' heart and stirs up trouble for Izzy, can Isabella, Ferb and the rest of the gang discover the mystery of Phineas's love?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Yay! This is my first story! I hope you like it! Prepare to be emicoed!**

A young, raven headed girl opened her sapphire eyes as she sat up in bed. She grinned as she thought of Phineas and whatever crazy machine he was building. She got dressed with a large smile. Let the world know that Isabella Garcia- Shapiro was going to confess her feelings to Phineas Flynn. She had been meaning to for a long time now. She gently placed her pink bow on her head and smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect.

Isabella quickly made her way down the stairs, two at a time, as usual. Her mother was busily making toast. "Good morning mama!" Isabella happily sung as she daintily nibbled some toast.

Her mom, Vivian, smiled at her daughter. "Is today the day, Isa?" She asked.

"Yes mama!" Isabelle grinned as she finished her breakfast and headed for the door "Bye mama!" she called "You can call me Mrs Isabella Flynn!" Vivian smiled after she left, but then she frowned.

"I hope Phineas doesn't break her heart." She thought sadly to herself as she dried the dishes.

Isabella felt a tight pain in her stomach but tried to ignore it. She closed her eyes opened the gate, then swung it open. "Hey Phineas, whatcha-" Isabella froze. Was she seeing things? Was she dreaming? No, Phineas Flynn, her one true love was standing in his backyard, talking to a beautiful young girl!

**Dun Dun Dun! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yay! Chapter 2! I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

Isabella couldn't speak. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at Phineas and the girl for what seemed a lifetime. The girl looked strangely like Isabella. She had the same shaped face, the same style dress, the same bow on her head. The only difference between the two girls was that she had slightly longer blonde hair, a white dress and bow and glittering green eyes.

Even though she was doing nothing, Isabella felt hatred and anger inside her. She felt that she had lost Phineas and this girl had taken her place. After what seemed like an eternity, Phineas turned round and saw Izzie. "Hey Isabella!" he cheerfully called. "This is my new friend, Angelica!"

Izzie sighed sadly; trust her to have such an angelic name! Still, if she acted sad Phineas might get upset.

"Hello Angelica!" Isabella said, a pretend smile on her face. "I'm Isabella!"

Angelica smiled. There was something Izzie noticed, only for a moment. The evil looking smirk, the frown on her eyes, the hatred. Only for a moment though, this was soon replaced with a genuine smile. Angelica shook her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Isabella!" She had a British accent. It took a moment for Phineas to realize something,

"Wait!" He said "You already _know _each other?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Yay! Chapter 3! Enjoy! I only own Angelica!**

Isabella looked at Angelica in shock. She had NEVER seen this girl before! Did she mistake her for someone else? Was she-

"Oh yes, Phineas, we do know each other. We used to be such great friends!" Isabella opened her mouth to protest, but Angelica began to speak…

_Angel's tale_

"_We went to the same school in New York. We were both new on the same day, so we looked after each other. We understood one another's problems and helped each other. She was the Mexican- Jewish and I was the British. We both wore trademark bows and were best friends. But sadly, Isabella moved to Danville, and I moved back to England. I missed my best friend so much!"_

"I don't trust her. "Izzie thought.

"_But can you believe it! We moved! To Danville! I was so excited to meet her again!"_

"That's so sad." Phineas mumbled, a tear forming in his eye. Isabella didn't understand. Why was she pretending to know her? Isabella had NEVER been to New York! She would ask her later, but one thing she really wanted to know,

"How did you two meet?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. As this story gets more EXCITING the chapters will get LONGER! *YAY!***

**Disclaimer- **

**Angelica: She only owns me!**

Phineas felt unusually uncomfortable. Why couldn't he tell Isabella how he and Angelica met? He couldn't look Izzie in the eye. "Well, er- we- just met, you know, how friends meet!" he quickly stammered. Izzie seemed to understand. Her gaze left Phineas and went to Angelica. Phineas could have slapped himself. Why didn't he feel comfortable telling his best friend how he met Angelica?

_Flashback_

_Phineas sighed and stared at the dark, gloomy sky. He didn't understand. WHY did Candace WANT to bust them? DIDN'T she want them to have fun? A small tear trickled down his face. He was glad Ferb was asleep. If he was awake, he would try to get him down from the roof. Phineas knew it was dangerous, but he just wanted to be alone. _

"_Excuse me!" Came a quiet voice. Phineas nearly fell of the roof in shock. On the roof of the house next to his sat an angel. She looked like Izzie but she had blonde, no, golden hair. Her eyes were like priceless emeralds. Her bow and dress were as white as snow. When she spoke, she sounded as though she was singing. Phineas found himself blushing. "Erm, hey, what-" he sighed "Hello."_

_She smiled at him and slowly made her way onto his roof. _

"_Well," she smiled "Do you have a name?" Phineas opened his mouth, and then closed it, a perfect fish imitation. _

"_I-I – I'm Phineas- Phineas Flynn" She smiled again._

"_You seem sad." She whispered "Need anything?" All thoughts of Candace were now gone. _

"_No." he smiled, blissful. "I haven't seen you before," he added. She laughed. She had a lovely laugh. Like an angel. "We just moved here from Britain!" she giggled. Phineas blushed. So that's why she had a lovely voice. She had a British accent. Suddenly she looked up._

"_I have to go!" She gasped. Phineas watched in awe as she skipped across the roof, onto hers and then through her window._

"_Wait!" Phineas called. Her head appeared through the window "I-I never caught your name!"_

_She laughed. A soft, silvery laugh. "I am Angelica! Angelica Featherstone!" She winked. "And I will see you tomorrow, Phineas Flynn!" _

_When she left Phineas felt a strange tingling in his chest. Even when he hopped into his warm bed, it wouldn't go away. Whenever he thought of Angelica, the strange feeling increased._

_Phineas Flynn was in love._


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Yay! New chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed! You're ALL wonderful! ALL of you! ****(except you, Angelica Featherstone!)**

Isabella felt hurt. Phineas was lying to her. She could always tell. He wasn't looking her in the eye; he scratched his ear and was stammering. Why was Phineas lying? Why wasn't she told how he met devil, I mean Angel? Phineas stared past her, thinking of something, Angelica was smiling to herself and Izzie was thinking of a way to break the silence. "So," Izzie said "what big idea are you planning today?"

Phineas blushed. "Well," he started "because Ferb is at the dentist and Angelica is new, I thought we could show her around." Izzie felt annoyed. Not only had Angelica stolen Phineas from her, she had prevented him from creating something incredible. Suddenly the gate opened with a _creek. _Everyonejumped and looked as a familiar green haired boy made his way through into the backyard. "Ferb!" Phineas called excitedly, but then he frowned. "You don't look too good, bro." he added. Ferb didn't. His eyes were drooping and he had white foam dribbling out his mouth. "Dey ad to drill in ma mowth!" he complained.

Phineas giggled. "If it's all right with you ladies," he laughed "I'm gonna stay and look after Ferb!" Isabella gave a silent groan. Now she had to show Angelica around by herself!

"Come on, _Angelica._" She called, saying her name like it was poison. Angel didn't seem to notice.

"See you tomorrow, Phineas!" she called elegantly. "Oh," she added "Lovely meeting you, Ferb!"

Izzie now had Angel alone. "Why did you pretend to know me?" she snapped. Angelica gave her a shocked look.

"You don't remember me?" she exclaimed with horror.

"No, no I don't" Isabella snapped "so will you tell me why you pretend to know me?" Angelica smiled, a dark, evil smile.

"Oh, I do know you." She grinned, "Even if you don't know me." Isabella looked in shock and confusion

"Wha-" she started, but was cut off by Angelica.

"Oh, no need to show me around" the once angelic girl grinned. "I know Danville enough to find my _own _way around."

**A.N. Gosh, that girl is creepy isn't she! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N sorry for not updating in AGES! I've been busy with other stories (read them!) So here is the next chapter! **

… **whoops nearly forgot a disclaimer! Say it Angel!**

**Angel: Emico only owns **_**me. **_

**Finally it's PERRY TIME!**

**( **_**Loud cheer!**_**)**

Phineas was sitting under his large tree, his green-haired brother on his left, his faithful, lazy, doesn't-do-much platypus on his right. Well, Perry the platypus was the opposite of "Doesn't do much" unknown to his host family, he was top agent at the OWCA, secret headquarters battling evil every day. But at the moment he was fast asleep under the shade of his tree next to the two people who meant the world to him.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"_SHUT UP!" _Perry thought angrily as he heard his watch beeping. With a sigh he turned it off. The beeping stopped abruptly. This meant he had to go and defeat Dr Doofenshmirtz. With a sigh he slowly stood up and turned his dumb expression into a fierce Agent P expression. Even though Doof was no real threat to the Tri-State area, he still had to listen to his annoying "emotionally scarring" backstories. Then he would escape from whatever trap he was in, destroy Doof's inator and escape in his platypus- sized hover car.

"Good morning Agent P." Major Monogram, head of the OWCA, said to the teal mammal. "Sorry for calling you so early but we need to ask you something." He paused to see the Platypus' expression. Motionless, as usual. "Well you see we have a trainee agent who has passed every exam there is but she just has never fought real evil like you-" Perry stifled a laugh. If Doof could be considered "real evil" then Perry didn't want to know how evil the Regurgitater is.

Monogram continued. "So we were wondering if you could take her with you when you fight Doof , you know, to let her watch you fight." Before Perry could reply, Carl Karl, the clumsy intern, shoved his boss out the way of the camera and yelled at the Agent excitedly.

"AGENT P! SAY YES! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SAY YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Monogram pushed the teenager out the way and stared awkwardly at the platypus. "So, erm, do you want to see her?" Perry paused then nodded. The glass elevator opened and the trainee agent entered. She was a platypus. With a white fedora. Perry led her to his hover car and the two sped away. The major and the intern watched then fly to D.E.I.

"If I were a platypus, I would seriously date her." Carl muttered.

"What was that?" Monogram asked.

"Nothing!" Carl said quickly.

"_So_," Perry started "_You're new, huh_?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. Perry paused.

"I'm Perry; I belong to Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher." She grinned at him.

"I'm Pansy." She started,

"And I belong to Angelica Featherstone."

**Dun Dun Dun! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Yay! A fast update! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, this would be an actual episode. :-)**

"Hey, where's Perry?"

"Hey, where's Pansy?"

Perry smiled at the platypus next to him. If Angelica owned her, he'd probably see her every day. He decided to show off a bit. Turning the steering wheel all the way round, the hover car did a perfect 360 in the air. He chuckled to himself as he heard her scream in surprise and clutch him, thinking she would fall out. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain across his cheek. Pansy had slapped him. Hard.

"_You mean platypus!"_ she yelled. _"What was that for?"_ Perry smiled at her. He knew she wasn't really angry at him. Just scared. Pansy started laughing. Perry stared at her for a moment, then joined in. it was good to laugh again. With Doof, he had to remain almost expressionless, with Phineas and Ferb, he had to act mindless. Only on his own, he could smile to himself. Pansy made him feel so-

"PERRY!" Pansy yelled. Perry snapped out of his daydream and grabbed the controls. He had nearly crashed into D.E.I. with a smile at Pansy, he sped onto the roof. As they both left the hover car, they suddenly found themselves in a giant shoe box. They were trapped!

Ferb had seen Angel. She had come to see Phineas. He had to admit, she was cute. However, he could tell things about her. Because he spent nearly his entire time silent, he could see things that others never noticed. Like the way Vanessa looked at this guy with a monobrow, more than a glance. And he could see the darkness in Angel, the way she looked at Izzie, he knew Isabella had never seen her before, he heard Izzie confront her about knowing her. Ferb rubbed his mouth thoughtfully, his mouth still hurt from the dentist. He knew he should tell Phineas his worries, but he needed more evidence. All he could do was protect Izzie and Phineas. For some reason, he knew Isabella needed the most protection. Yes, Ferb had a crush on Isabella. It wasn't a major crush; it would probably blow over soon. But for now, he needed to stay silent and look out for everyone.

**I love Ferb! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. OH MY GOSH! 22 REVIEWS and less the 10 chapters! *faints***

**Angelica: WAKE UP!**

**I own nothing. **

Perry sighed. Even though he and Pansy were trapped in a giant shoebox, they were still crushed together.

"…and that's why I will destroy everyone's shoes with my shoedestroy-inator!" the evil scientist declared. He smiled at the shoebox. "… and replace them with my own brand-" A loud fanfare came from nowhere. "Norm, practise your trumpet somewhere else!" Doof sighed. Why did he even create that robot anyway?

"Anything you say, dad!" The large robot said in his creepy looking smile.

"AND I'M NOT YOU FATHER!"

Doof sighed then continued. "And replace them with my own brand… Doofoshoes!" He paused. "Yeah, I suppose I could have thought of a better name but… " He shrugged. "I own the shoes, so I choose the name right?" No reply. "Yeah, I'm just gonna fire the inator now, so-" he walked off.

Suddenly he felt himself blasted across the floor. Perry had somehow escaped from his trap! How?! His giant shoebox trap was inescapable! Wearily Doof looked up. His nemesis was holding a saw in his hands. "Oh, Perry the platypus, you hid a saw in your cute little fedora." Doof paused. "You know that kinda is dangerous." No reply. "O.K. Perry the Platypus." Doof snarled (sort of). He aimed his inator at the Platypus and continuously fired. Perry dodged every beam in his direction. Everything the beam hit, the television, the fridge, the couch, turned into a shoe. Suddenly one of the green beams flew past Perry's shoulder and hit another platypus behind him.

Wait- another platypus? No, Doof must be seeing things. Perry was the only platypus here. Whatever the platypus look alike was, it was a shoe now. Doof turned around and felt something hard kick him. He smashed into the wall. Looking up he saw that one of his Doofoshoes had kicked him. Was it his imagination or was that shoe wearing a white fedora? Suddenly he realized Perry had turned the switch on his Inator and blasted the shoe with the beam. The shoe turned into a Platypus. Wearing a white fedora. "OOH! Perry the Platypus you have a GIRLFRIEND!" Doof squealed. Both Platypuses gave him a weird look before Perry switched the switch back on his inator and fired it at the building. The entire of D.E.I slowly started to turn into a giant shoe. The two Platypuses jumped into the hover car and sped away. However, they both turned around to see a giant shoe with Doof standing inside.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus and your unnamed Platypus girlfriend!"

Both agents smiled.

**A.N Angel and Izzie next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Yay! Another fast update! Thanks for all the reviews! I only own Angelica and Pansy! On with the story!**

Izzie was confused. Angelica knew her, knew Danville? It didn't make sense. "Am I the ONLY one who thinks this is creepy?!" Izzie yelled at the audience.

"Nice one, Izzie." A random girl said behind her. "You just broke the fourth wall!"

"Who are you?" Isabella asked even more confused before.

"Emico997" The girl said, "I'm writing this story."

"Wait, if you're writing this story," Izzie started "And you are now in it, then YOU'RE breaking the fourth wall!"

"Oh poo-" Emico vanished.

Isabella slowly walked home. That was enough weirdness for one day. Tomorrow she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

_The next day…_

Isabella stood outside Phineas' gate. She straightened her hair fixed her bow and opened the gate. "Hey Phi-" Angel was still there. Not good. Ferb gave her a small smile, Baljeet waved, and Buford was wearing a shirt that said "_I heart Candace". He looked down._

"_Oh no! Wrong shirt!" Buford yelled, running off._

Phineas gave Izzie a big grin. Isabella couldn't help noticing he had an arm around Angel. "Hey Isabella!" He called cheerfully "We are going to create a giant ice skating rink in our backyard!" Was Phineas _always _this happy?

"So what do you want me to do?" Izzie faked a smile.

"Well-" Phineas started but Angel interrupted.

"Oh, Isabella, be a dear and hand these leaflets out to these people of Danville!" Angelica squealed.

Isabella looked at Phineas desperately.

"O.K then Izzie." Phineas smiled. Isabella growled.

"I'll get the Fireside girls." She snapped.

When Isabella had left Phineas looked at Angel. "Is it me, or is Izzie a bit grumpy today?" he asked.

"Oh, I suppose she just got up on the wrong side of the bed." She half sung.

Phineas looked from left to right. "Hey where's Perry?" he said to no one in particular.

"Perry?" Angel asked.

"Oh, I forgot, Perry is our Platypus- he doesn't do much."

Angel looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you joking? I have a Platypus too! She's called Pansy and she's the queen of doing nothing!"

The two children stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"We are so alike." Phineas said.

**A.N. I put myself in this chapter :-)**

**Fireside girls next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Fireside Girl time! I only own ****Angelica Featherstone**** and ****Pansy the Platypus. **

The fireside girls were all huddled in a circle, discussing patches. Some people looked at them strangely as they walked past. How can a bunch of girls be so excited about a patch? But the fireside girls ignored the looks of the people walking past; they were just young girls who loved achieving patches and lived in their uniforms almost. They were just standing in a group giggling together when Gretchen, second in command, saw Isabella, their troop leader, walking sadly towards them.

"Hey chief!" Gretchen called happily. Then she noticed Izzie was looking a bit down.

"Anything wrong?" Milly asked. Milly was a kind girl who hated to see people upset, especially Isabella.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Isabella snapped. She regretted it immediately. Milly was scrunching her eyes up, trying not to cry. It wasn't Milly's fault that she was so sensitive. Isabella gently put her arm around the curly-haired girl.

"I'm sorry Milly; I'm just so stressed at the moment." Milly smiled at her.

"I understand." She smiled at their leader.

"So, what's wrong?" Adyson Sweetwater, an accident prone fireside girl, asked.

"Yeah, you're never this stressed." Holly, a small, dark girl with puffy pig tails, put in.

Isabella sighed. "Well..." she started. She told all of the girls her worries, how Angel had stolen Phineas' heart, how she pretended to know her, how she knew Danville and why Emico997 had yelled at her for breaking the fourth wall. When she looked at the girls, she saw they all had dark smiles.

"She is planning something." Katie, small and blonde, put in.

"And we will find out what." Ginger, tall with dark hair, added evilly.

Isabella looked at them in surprise. "Will you really."

"YEAH!" They chorused. "We will follow her home, and see if she does anything-" they paused to perform an evil smile "- suspicious."

Isabella grabbed all of them into a hug. "Then if she is doing anything suspicious you can get evidence and we can show Phineas and Angel will be gone and Phineas will be MINE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

The girls grinned. "It's the least we can do, chief!" Gretchen grinned.

The girls ran off. Holly suddenly stopped, causing the rest of the girls to crash into her. "Er, Isabella." She paused awkwardly. "What does she look like?"

Isabella laughed. "She has blonde hair, green eyes and wears a white dress and bow!" Holly nodded and continued running. The rest of the girls followed her.

"Gretchen"!" Isabella suddenly called. The small girl stopped and turned around.

"Yes, chief?" she asked.

Isabella smiled at her. "Tell Ferb you like him." Gretchen blushed. Isabella continued. "Or you'll end up like me, sad because I lost the one I love."

**A.N. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. So, here's chapter 11! Long chapter!**

**I wish I owned Phineas and Ferb but I don't. ;_;**

Isabella ran back to Phineas' backyard with a spring in her step. If Angelica was doing anything suspicious the troop will tell her, and Phineas will be HERS! She swung open the gate "Hey Phineas! Whatcha doooin'?" she squealed with a lot of enthusiasm. This was the first time she had managed to complete her catch phrase without being interrupted for two days!

Phineas gave her a large smile. "Hey Isabella!" he grinned "Did you manage to hand out the fliers?"

Izzie's face fell. In her happiness with the fireside girls, she had COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE FLIERS! Phineas looked at her confused. "Well- I." Izzie paused. "I thought it would, you know, be nice for it to be just us? " She looked at Phineas' expression worriedly. She sighed a sigh of relief when he smiled back at her. "Great Idea Isabella!" he called excitedly. "Just you, me, Ferb, Angelica, Buford, Baljeet, Candace and Perry!" He paused, "Hey, Where's Perry?" He asked. Izzie shrugged. Phineas suddenly grinned maniacally. "HEY IZZIE! GUESS WHAT!" he yelled suddenly, startling Isabella. Before she could answer, Phineas began to babble nonstop. "YOU WONT BELIEVE IT, ISABELLA! ANGEL HAS A PET PLATYPUS TOO! SHE'S CALLED PANSY AND SHE IS REALLT CUTE AND SHE'S FRIENDS WITH PERRY!" He suddenly paused to breathe. "It's like we're made for each other!" he gasped.

At this point Ferb came in. He gently tapped his brother's shoulder. Phineas turned around. While the two had been talking, Ferb had created the giant Ice skating rink. It really was incredible. There were massive drops and a snow machine and the entire thing was 5 feet off the ground.

"Whoa!" Phineas called and Izzie smiled happily. Izzie then noticed that there were some very steep slopes. She tapped her crush's shoulder lightly.

"Erm, Phineas." He turned to look at her. "How are we gonna get up the slopes?" Phineas beamed and pulled a pair of Ice skates from behind him. He turned them over, so Isabella could see the tiny rockets on the back. "Oh Phineas!" Isabella laughed. Phineas started to talk about who had been doing what. Isabella wasn't really paying attention. She only managed to pick up a few words.

"- Isabella handed out fliers- Ferb did- Buford didn't- Baljeet tried to-." Phineas looked at Isabella. "And that's it- Oh silly me! I nearly forgot! Angel did the fashion!" Izzie looked at him, confused. "Fashion?" she asked. Phineas led her to a giant machine that looked like a giant box with snowy scenes painted on it. Ferb, Buford and Baljeet walked up behind them. They all stood inside the machine and Phineas pressed a few buttons. Suddenly smoke came out from tube like things in the side. When the smoke has cleared the five children slowly emerged from the box. In the sunlight, they could see that the magic smoke has transformed their everyday clothes, into winter wear. Even their shoes had changed into ice skates. Phineas wore an orange coat with red skates and a dark green hat, Ferb wore a dark purple coat with black skates and a light green hat, Buford had a Black coat with dark blue skates and a black hat and Baljeet wore a light blue coat with blue skates and a dark blue hat. But Isabella wasn't happy with her outfit. Her coat was every colour under the sun, however they were all mashed together creating a horrible sick like colour. Her hat and skates were the same.

Phineas blushed sheepishly. "I think something went wrong." He chuckled nervously. At that very moment, Angel stepped gracefully into the backyard.

"Well Phineas, everything's read-" Angel stopped to stare at Isabella. She gave a small smile at Izzie's vile coat, then turned and continued chatting to Phineas. Ferb narrowed his eyes.

Isabella looked down and shuddered. She couldn't wait until Angel went home and the fireside girls would follow her, but right now- Izzie sighed. Then she realized that everyone was now on the ice. With a sigh, she slowly started unzipping her coat and taking her hat off. The horrible sick, like winter wear lay on the floor. Izzie didn't want to be seen dead in those hideous clothes. "_Oh well" _Izzie thought. _"Phineas can keep me warm." _Gingerly she stood onto the ice. She slowly sped up to Phineas.

"Hey Phineas! You wanna skate toge-" suddenly there was a loud banging noise. Phineas spun his head around. Angel had fallen over. Quickly, he skated up to her and helped her up.

"Angel? Are you OK?" He asked worriedly.

Angelica straightened herself up slowly. "I'm fine." She said. "But I'm afraid I am not very good at Ice skating!"

Phineas took her arm. "I'll help you!" He smiled enthusiastically. Isabella could only stare in shock as the two skated off together. She let a single tear fall from her eye.

Ferb gave a small glare at Angel's back. She was skating perfectly now. She must have fallen on purpose so she could skate with Phineas, but why? Suddenly he realized that one of the Fireside girls was standing behind him. He gave her a small smile. She was small and cute with short hair and glasses.

"Hey f-f-f Ferb!" She stammered. Ferb raised an eyebrow, asking her to continue. "Well, I, erm, I wanted to know if there was anything I could do!" she was spluttering badly, she seemed really nervous.

"No-" Ferb paused. What was this girl's name? It would be rude to ask her. Fortunately her name was sewed on her sash. "-Gretchen." He finished. She gave him a small smile.

"OK!" She smiled and ran off, thoughts wildly spinning in her head.

"_He knows my name!" _Gretchen thought wildly.

"_Ferb knows my name!"_

**A.N Phinbella fans will HATE the next chapter! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Phinbella fans will HATE ME for what happens in this chapter. This chapter has a bit of a song. Read on. I only own Angelica and Pansy.**

Phineas was skating with Angelica in the centre of the rink. Even though they only intended to have just their friends on the ice, large crowds had gathered around, and were all now skating around Phinjelica. **(Phinjelica! Catchy name. Not as much as Phinbella, though.)**

Love händle was happily playing songs for the large crowds. But then, the happy, jazzy music turned into slow, romantic songs. Phineas blushed as Angelica grabbed his hands and the two began to spin around in circles, like a very slow dance. Phineas smiled at Angel and held her close as the familiar song began to play.

_**Spend all your time waiting**_

_**For that second chance**_

_**For a break that would make it okay**_

_**There's always some reason**_

_**To feel not good enough**_

_**And it's hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction**_

_**Oh beautiful release**_

_**Memories seep from my veins**_

_**Let me be empty**_

_**And weightless and maybe**_

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

Phineas and Angel spun around, staring into each other's eyes.

_**In the arms of the angel**_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**May you find some comfort here**_

Isabella looked in shock as the two began to dance.

_**So tired of the straight line**_

_**And everywhere you turn**_

_**There are vultures and thieves at your back**_

_**And the storm keeps on twisting**_

_**You keep on building the lies**_

_**That you make up for all that you lack**_

_**It don't make no difference**_

_**Escaping one last time**_

_**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**_

_**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

Ferb narrowed his eyes at the couple, thinking unmentionable things.

_**In the arms of the angel**_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**May you find some comfort here**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**May you find some comfort here**_

As the song drew to a close Phineas realized that he was standing, almost nose to nose with Angel. He blushed and tried to pull away, but she held him strong, and reached over, pressing her lips against his.

Kiss.

**A.N. Poor Izzie! *Dodges rotten fruit thrown from Phinbella fans.***

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. wow! I am so surprised that no one threw rotten fruit at me for the last chapter! *Gets hit by a rotten tomato* I only own the angelic girl who you hate the most.**

Isabella groaned as she heard the romantic music playing. There was also an angel in the song. _"How ironic." _Isabella thought. Then she heard a loud cheer from the crowds. Turning around, she froze. Phineas and Angelica were kissing, no, Phineas and Angelica were KISSING! It took a moment for Izzie to realize. Phineas was gone. He loved Angel. Not her. Not wanting to see anything else, Isabella tried to run from the ice, but she slipped and fell on her stomach. Freezing cold pain swept through her body, without her coat, she was helpless. Tears pouring down her face, she ran from the scene, freezing cold and soaking wet. Ripping off her skates, only in her socks, she raced home as fast as she could.

"Isa?" Vivian asked, as she saw her daughter run into the house and up the stairs sobbing her heart out. Vivian ran after her.

When Vivian opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw. Her only daughter was lying on her bed, sopping wet, with messy hair and a ripped dress, sobbing into her pillow. Her mom ran up to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Mama!" Isabella cried. "P-P-P Phineas kissed Angelica! He loves her not me." Vivian said nothing until Izzie calmed down and her sobbing got quieter.

"Well, Isa, maybe this shows that he isn't the right person for you." Isabella looked up. "When I was your age I was madly in love with this boy. He was friendly and kind and I felt he was the one for me." Vivian paused, remembering. "But then he got married and had three children. **(A.N. When he was older!) **And I met your father and married him." Isabella smiled at her mother. "I still love him, but I need to move on." Vivian smiled and left her daughter in peace. As soon as her mother left, Isabella continued crying. How could she let Phineas go? She still loved him. Suddenly she felt a weird sensation. Anger. She was angry?

Yes! She hated Angel for stealing Phineas!

NO! She didn't hate her! Hate is such a strong word!

Exactly! Hate IS a strong word! It describes her feelings exactly!

NO!

YES!

She hated Angel!

**A.N. WHO THREW THAT TOMATO!**


	14. Thank you for all the reviews!

**A.N. Enjoy! I own NOTHING! Read on.**

Isabella was sitting in a little café across the street. Having a small drink to help clear her mind** (when I say drink I mean something like lemonade NOT alcohol! Seriously! A little girl drinking alcohol!) **The café was empty apart from someone reading a newspaper. Isabella was trying to convince herself that she didn't hate Angel. She didn't hate anyone! Sighing, she slumped on her head on the table.

Emico997 was hiding behind a newspaper in the same café. She was covered in what appeared to be rotten tomato juice. They wouldn't find her here, would they? Suddenly the door swung open and an army of reviewers trooped in. they didn't look happy. "Oh, hello!" emico997 squeaked. **(I love referring to myself in the 3****rd**** person!) **

"Where are our cookies?" EternalxNightXWalker asked.

"Cookies?" Emico asked nervously.

"Yes! _Everyone _knows that in a fanfiction whoever reviews more than once gets cookies from the author!" takiopigeon remarked.

"Really?"

"YES!" Piano-man aka PhinbellaFanatic snapped.

Emico997 pulled a packet of cookies from nowhere.

"How did you do that?"Nejilover022 asked.

"Well, she's a cartoon! All cartoons do that!" ClaireTheFox laughed.

Some of the reviewers saw Izzie. Lichylichy walked up to her. "Now Isa, let's not jump to conclusions. Phineas is just talking with a cute girl his age while you weren't around. ...You'll need this." Isabella looked in surprise as a large axe was shoved into her hands. Emico997 groaned and snatched the axe off Izzie. "Let's not make this too violent!"

O.K here's EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED so far.

Axis21

Treacherous PinkSword

Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic

Dallimater

Matt

Guest

Hotpinkandpurple

bookwrm23

Nejilover022

AlphaBetaSoup

EternalxNightxWalker

Dallimater

Axis21

Robot Wolf 26Z

The Zoster

ClaireTheFox

**Tell me if I missed anyone!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! *HANDS OUT COOKIES* YOU DESERVE THESE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. YAY! New chapter! I own nothing!**

Isabella left the café in annoyance. It had gotten pretty crowded in there. All she wanted was to be alone. Plus some of the people in there were scaring her. One of them gave her an axe. So she left pretty quickly. She stood in a small alley wondering where to go. She couldn't go home, and she defiantly didn't want to stay here! That only left one place. Izzie stood there, feeling like an idiot. Maybe if she told Phineas how she felt about him, he would realize that he doesn't love Angelica, that he loved Isabella, his best friend, and he would turn into a centaur and they'd fly away together and get married and-

No. She needed to snap out of Phineas-land. It was just a little fantasy she'd had when she was younger, now Angel was here she had to face the terrible pain of heartbreak. But maybe if she told Phineas how she felt about him, maybe she'd feel better. She slowly walked to her best friend's house.

Wow! Angel the incredible Velcro girl wasn't stuck to Phineas. She must have gone home. This meant the fireside girls were following her.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said tiredly.

Phineas blushed at her. "H-H-H Hey Izzie!"

Isabella faked a smile. "You ok?"

Phineas scratched his ear. "Yes." He was lying. He wasn't ok. Was it about the kiss?

There was an awkward silence. Phineas pretended to look at tomorrow's blueprints and Izzie tried to think of something to say.

"So, erm, where did the ice rink go?"

Phineas shrugged. "It just vanished." He paused thoughtfully. "I wonder where it went."

_**A few minutes ago.**_

Perry and Pansy flew away from D.E.I. they were laughing at the mission they had just had.

"What kind of evil scientist would build a melt-inator to melt all the ice creams in the tri state area?" Pansy laughed.

Perry smiled at her. "Only Doof of course."

Pansy stopped laughing and peered over her shoulder.

"I wonder where that stray beam went."

_**Back to the present!**_

Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister, ran out into the backyard dragging Linda, their mom, behind her. "Look mom!" She yelled. "Phineas and Ferb built a giant ice ri-" she stopped in mid-sentence, looking around to see where the ice rink was.

Linda smiled at her crazy daughter. "Time for your medication, honey." She turned to see a large puddle where the ice rink once was. _"Must have rained." _She thought. She turned to Phineas and Izzie.

"Phineas, honey, dinner's ready. Ferb is inside. "Phineas grinned.

"OK Mom!"

Phineas walked inside after his mom, feeling that he had forgotten something. Then he remembered. He turned around. "Bye Izzie!" he called.

"Bye." She replied sourly, then walked in the direction of her house.

**A.N. REVIEWWW!**

**By the way- *Punches Angelica.* you asked for that!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Sorry for not updating in **_**ages**_**. I've been ill. :( But I'm better now, so here is the next chapter! I own nothing. **

Isabella felt terrible. She felt like her heart had been ripped out her chest. Phineas, HER PHINEAS had nearly forgotten to say good bye to her! She felt as though she was slowly fading away, soon to be gone forever. She finally reached her house and locked her bedroom door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. She wondered where the Fireside girls were. Maybe they were still following Angel. Suddenly she heard a small noise. It took her a moment to realise that it was the letterbox. Funny, who would post a letter at this time? Sighing, Izzie left her room and scooped the letter up. It was addressed to her. She opened it, and did a double take.

_Dear Isabella!_

_No need to worry about us! We simply decided not to follow Angelica. We don't think that she is bad. It's not her fault Phineas loves her. We are, at the moment in camp, we will see you soon._

_From_

_Holly, Katie, Ginger, Milly, Gretchen, Katie and Adyson_

_p.s. Remember to check your mobile in case anyone texts you, you're ALWAYS forgetting!_

"That's strange." Izzie thought. Almost all of the Fireside girls called her chief and why sign all their names when they could just put The Fireside Girls? Then Isabella realised something. She ALWAYS checked her phone. What if Phineas called her or something? Why did the girls want her to look at her phone? She decided to check.

Turning her phone on, she looked at the screen. She had a voice mail from Milly. Pausing for a moment she turned it on.

"IZZIE! SHE WAS EXPECTING US!" the terrified voice of Milly came out. Cries from the other girls could be heard. "43 CLOUDHILL WAY! " She screeched. "43-" The phone went dead.

It took a moment for Isabella to realise something.

"Angel has the Fireside girls."

**A.N. Yes, Angel has got the fireside girls. O.K. I'm just gonna say that I'm gonna do a side-story to Izzie's rival. It's** **gonna be in the 2****nd**** dimension and Angel will be MUCH eviller. O.k.**

"**2nd dimension Isabella is only interested in two things: Pleasing Candace Flynn and defeating Doof. So when a strange girl named A.L impresses Candace, how far will Izzie go to show that SHE is the best? Sound okay? Now here's a competition for you! PLEASE HELP ME COME UP WITH A TITLE FOR IT! So far I have had Izzie's rival 2. Izzie's rival EXTREME and alt angel. Not very good! Please help me! **

**By the way, I have a new tumblr page. Its .com. **

**Emico out! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Sorry for not updating in AGES! I had a small break! But here is the next chapter! Me no own!**

**(This chapter takes place **_**before **_**the last chapter! Okay?)**

The fireside girls slowly walked down the street. They had seen which house Angelica had gone into and now, a few minutes later; they were walking up to the house.

"Well girls, this is it, 43 Cloudhill way." Adyson said.

Holly shuddered. "Even the name sounds Angelic."

Milly scratched her head. "Please remind me why we are doing this." She whispered nervously.

Katie rolled her eyes. "So we can see if she is doing anything that is suspicious."

The girls continued walking in silence. All of them knew that Angel WAS suspicious, coming out of nowhere and stealing Phineas from Isabella. Did I mention that all the girls were Phinbella fans? Soon they came to the house. Well, it was more like a mansion. It was very tall, towering over the other houses. It was painted a bright white so that the sun shone off it. Suddenly Ginger spoke.

"Why are we doing this? She CAN'T be doing anything suspicious; she's just a normal girl who just happens to like Phineas!" There was a long silence. Finally Gretchen spoke up.

"Suspicious or not, Chief asked us to look, Isabella trusts us! Even if Angel is not suspicious, WILL WE LET IZZIE DOWN?"

"NOOO" The Fireside girls cheered. Saluting happily.

"THEN LET'S GET OUR SPY_ ON THE CREEPY GIRL _PATCH!"

Adyson walked up to one of the windows and looked in. She immediately gave a small yelp and jumped back.  
"SHE WAS THERE!" She squeaked.

The door suddenly opened. The face of Angelica appeared in the doorway. She gave a small smile to the girls.

"Hello? Do you need anything?" She asked.

The fireside girls froze. What could they tell her? That they were spying on her? After a long pause, Angelica spoke.

"Do you want to come in?"

They all looked at each other. If they were _in _her house then they could see better than through the window.

They slowly followed Angel inside her house. When they were all inside she quickly locked the door.

"Take a seat." Angel said, and then she suddenly ran off. After a few moments she came down with two other girls. They both looked like her. One had brown hair, brown eyes and wore a blue dress. The other had ginger hair, blue eyes and wore a green dress. Both had their hair in ponytails.

"These are my sisters. " She said with a smirk.

The fireside girls felt uncomfortable. Both of her sisters looked tough.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

No reply. The sash-wearing girls were too shocked to answer her.

"Isabella told you too." Angel gave an evil chuckle.

"But, you know, I am gonna let you go now."

Holly literally jumped off the sofa. One of Angel's sisters shoved her back down.

"But then I thought, I don't want you to tell old friend Izzie about this!"

"So you're gonna stay her!"

Ginger realized what would happen, so she quickly leapt up and attempted to run, but the ginger – haired sister quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it back. Ginger cried out in pain.

Katie tried to run to her friend's aid, but the brown-haired sister pulled her back onto the sofa sharply.

Milly desperately flipped her phone open and dialled Isabella's number. It was on voice mail, but she managed to get a message through. Suddenly Angelica snatched the mobile out of her hand, turned it off and threw it to the other side of the room.

The rest of the girls could only sit in shock at what was happening. Finally the sisters grabbed Gretchen's arm and pulled her up.

"Follow me." The girls worriedly followed Angel. They knew not to run because the sisters were still holding onto Gretchen.

Finally Angel opened the basement door and shoved Gretchen in. The girls meekly followed.

Before she slammed the door shut, Angelica, the not so angelic girl, shoved a pen and paper into the basement with them.

"Write a letter to Isabella so she suspects nothing."

And together the fireside girls wrote a letter to their chief, making it look suspicious and that she will look at her phone to see Milly's message.

**A.N. Aaand DONE! Completion from last chapter is still open. My tumblr account is**

**www. Emico997. Tumblr. Com. Just remove the spaces! Emico out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. This is not a chapter! This is just to say that I am alive and will be continuing this story in March! So until then- BYE!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**.**

**GOT YOU! I am continuing this story now so PREPARE TO BE EMICOED!**

**(Me no own.)**

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Isabella knocked as hard as she could on Angel's front door. She HAD to find out what Angel was doing! The door suddenly swung open.

"Hello, friend." Angelica smiled sweetly.

Isabella ignored her.

"What have you done with the fireside girls? She snapped.

An evil smirk.

"Come on in."

**(Emico 997 patiently waits while Isabella fans scream at her not to go in.)**

Isabella slowly made her way through the door. There was a white rug on the floor. All the walls were painted white and the furniture was like snow. There were paintings of snowy mountains and icy landscapes on the walls. It was like a palace.

"Please take a seat." Angel called softly.

"Where are my friends?" Isabella snapped.

"My sisters will show you. Girls!" She called.

Her two siblings came in. They had a mean smile on their faces.

"These are my sisters, Angelina and Angelette."

They both roughly grabbed Isabella's arms.

"And here are the Girls."

Izzie was pulled down what seemed to be an endless staircase. She felt dizzy and tired and was only half aware of what was going on. Finally Angelica opened the basement door and shoved Isabella inside. There were the fireside girls. All tied up with tape around their mouths.

Isabella glared at the Angelic girls. "What do you want with them!?"

Angelina smirked. "Not with them, with you."

Isabella gasped. "W-What?" She asked, shocked.

Angelette sighed like it was obvious. "How else could we get you to come here?"

Izzie suddenly realized. "You want m-me?"

Angelica began to clap. "Well done, well done! Give her a gold star!"

Isabella slowly began to back away.

"W-What do you want with me?"

Angelica grinned.

"In case you never realized, Phineas has small feelings for you, and if you're around, flirting with him, he may realize his feelings and that would ruin my plans!"

Isabella looked at the girl in shock.

"Phineas would know I am missing!"

Suddenly Angelina walked into the room. She was wearing a raven black wig and a very familiar pink dress and bow.

"NO!" Isabella cried.

But the door slammed shut and she was trapped with the fireside girls.

**A.N. Dun Dun DUUUN! **

**By the way, 100 reviews! For my first story!**

**Yes I know I have written some other stories, but this is the first I started writing!**

**Emico out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. I am SO sorry! I made a joke saying I wouldn't continue this until March, and it is March! *Slams head on desk* Feel free to throw rotten food. Anyway, just so you know, the last chapter was a joke, underneath my message, there is a chapter. Ok! **

**I don't own anything. (Apart from Angel and Pansy.) Enjoy!**

The next day, Phineas and Ferb were in the Backyard underneath their tree. Phineas sighed blissfully and closed his eyes.

"This is the life, right Ferb."

The green haired boy gave a small nod. Phineas seemed a lot happier then he usually was…

Soon the two boys were reading through blue prints and discussing ideas. Well, Phineas was discussing, Ferb was silent. Finally they had picked out an interesting blueprint. A giant obstacle course. Phineas stood up, stuffed the blueprint into his pocket and turned to his brother.

"Right, I'll get the parts!"

This may seem normal, but it seemed very strange to Ferb. It was usually Ferb who collected the Parts and Phineas who stayed at home to tell everyone about the invention. After a million thoughts Ferb realised what Phineas was doing…

"_Hey Phineas!"_

"_Hey Angel!"_

Suddenly Ferb felt someone grab his arm.

"Hey Ferb!" Isabella called cheerfully.

Ferb looked at Isabella, confused. She had never really greeted him before.

"Phineas is-"

"I don't care where Phineas is." Isabella interrupted.

"Oh." Ferb said quietly.

"So, Whatcha doing?"

Something was wrong. Isabella seemed different. Usually when she said her catchphrase, she said it sweetly, with her eyes wide, flowers and hearts appeared in the air, she fluttered her eyelashes at Phineas… At Phineas. That must be it. She saves her cuteness for Phineas.

"Ferb?"

He smiled at her. "We are constructing a-"

"I'm sure Phineas will be a while, wanna get a slushy burger or something?"

Ferb swallowed. "Well-"

"Let's go!"

Sometime later…..

Phineas crept through the door. Tip toed across the floor. Slithered up the stairs-

"Phineas."

Candace stood at the top of the stairs, arms folded.

"Where have you been?"

Phineas blushed and scratched his ear.

"To get Parts for our obstacle course."

Candace grabbed her brother's hands.

"Tell me the truth Phineas! I've been worried about you! Dad's been worried about you! Mom's worried about me because I haven't called her to say you're doing something!"

Phineas looked down.

"I went to see a friend."

Candace pulled up her brother's sleeve to reveal lots of writing.

"What's this?"

"That? That's just her mobile number, her home phone number, her email address and her address."

Candace sighed.

"Just don't scare us next time."

**A.N. I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow! :-)**

**Emico997!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. Ha Ha! Fast Update! Enjoy! I own nothing!**

Angel opened the door to the basement with a smirk. All of the girls were still tied up.

"Oh Isabella! If only you had been there. Me and Phineas spent the _whole _day together! He even abandoned his special project to be with me! Have you ever done that?"

Isabella scowled. She would have snapped back, but her mouth was covered in tape.

"And nowFerb and 'Isabella' are now together. How cute.**"**

"MMM MMM MMM!" Isabella screamed.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this?"

"It's because I'm evil."

….

"MMMMM?" Isabella asked

Angel smiled.

"I will tell you…"

"_When the Devil is too busy_

_And Death's a bit too much_

_They call on me by name you see_

_For my special touch"_

Angel smiled at the girls and continued singing…

_To the gentlemen I'm Misfortune_

_To the ladies, I'm surprise_

_But call me by any name_

_Any way it's all the same_

Suddenly Angel's white dress became black and she seemed much less angelic…

_I'm the fly in your soup_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed_

_I'm a bump on every head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip_

_I'm a pin in every hip_

_I'm the thorn in your side_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

Angel began to sing louder, almost shouting…

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

The room suddenly became pitch black with only a spotlight on Angelica…

_While there's children to make sad_

_While there's candy to be had_

_While there's pockets left to pick_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_

_I'll be there; I'll be waitin' round the corner_

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it_

_'Cause there's one born every minute_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub_

_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_

_Not only does her job, but does it happily_

Only Angel's evil shadow could be seen now…

_I'm the fear that keeps you waked_

_I'm the shadows on the wall_

_I'm the monsters they become _

_I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm a dagger in your back_

_And extra turn upon the rack_

_I'm the quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Suddenly Angel seemed a little sad. Her bow drooped and she looked down…

_It gets so lonely being evil_

_What I'd do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while_

_And no-one loves you when you're evil..._

Her head suddenly snapped up…

_I'm lying through my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I need!"_

The door slammed shut.

**A.N. I really like this song! I don't own it though…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. Yes! A new chapter! Bet you forgot about this story! I only own Pansy, Angelica and her sisters. Enjoy.**

"Great job defeating Doofenshmirtz, Pansy!"Perry chattered. "You're really improving!"

"Aww thanks Perry!" Pansy smiled, "Maybe one day I'll get my own nemesis."

"Yeah." Perry sighed. "I'll miss fighting with you."

"Oh, is the great Agent P becoming all sad now!" Pansy joked.

Perry drove his hover car into a Mr slushy burger and within moments emerged with some burgers and drinks. How a platypus managed to be served is unknown.

Suddenly Pansy's burger slipped out her hands. "Oh great!" She snapped.

"I got it!" Perry called turning the hover car into a nose dive. With his full attention on the burger, Perry didn't notice Pansy. The female platypus slowly and carefully reached over to Perry's drink and quickly sprinkled some liquid into it. She then replaced his glass back to his cup holder that his hover car conveniently had.

"There we go!" Perry exclaimed handing back Pansy her burger. Perry's smile froze. Pansy was staring at his drink as if she expected something incredible to happen.

"Pansy?"

The platypus immediately looked up.

"Let's eat."

Perry began to chat about meaningless things such as how he became an agent, his nemesis and Phineas and Ferb. Pansy wasn't listening. She was staring at the platypus with wide eyes, thinking about something. Many times, Perry lifted his glass up to his beak, but replaced it and kept talking. A single drop of sweat emerged from Pansy's fedora.

"What about you Pansy?"

"Wha- huh?"

"How did you become part of the OWCA?"

"Oh-um, I-"

Perry reached for the glass.

"I-I-I-"

Perry lifted the glass up,

"I-I-I-I-"

Perry opened his mouth to drink.

Pansy couldn't take it anymore.

"DON'T DRINK THAT PERRY, ITS POISON!" She screamed, knocking it out of Perry's hand.

Pansy began to cry.

"Pansy?" Perry asked nervously.

Pansy looked up. "I've been assigned to kill you."

**A.N. Dun Dun Dun!**


End file.
